Hold On To The Echo
by MesserGirl
Summary: <html><head></head>Like a dream come true, except when she was 7 all her friends wanted to be big Hollywood movie stars, Singers, Football players, she wanted to meet her Doctor again. Oneshot</html>


_**Carla!**_

_**Just Some Random Feelings From Amy, Has nothing To Do With The Doctor Who Series**_

_**I Own Nothing!**_

_**Please Review !**_

_**First Story For Doctor Who !**_

_**One Shot Maybe ?**_

_**We'll See How This Goes...**_

He'd never spoke of them, not really.

A few names had been mentioned.

But she knew nothing of his former companions.

The people he claimed to love once upon a time,

Where were they now,

Dead or alone.

She didn't know which one was worse.

Is that how she would end up in a few years time, because she knew for a fact she couldn't travel with him forever.

He had told her a few times...

She could spend his life with him, but he could never spend his life with her.

It hurt her, the feeling that she would be tossed aside for a younger person.

907 years is along time to be alone, but he wasn't alone was he ?.

She had left her life, her friends, her family. Her boring old life in Leadworth.

For something better, much better. She could travel the world.

With the person she loved.

Sure she loved Rory, but something about the Doctor, her Doctor.

She had seen so many things, some beautiful, some heartbreaking. But so many things that had changed her life.

She didn't know much about her Doctor, he was a time traveler

He was 907 years old, give or take a few years.

But she trusted him with her life, That made it work.

She had never put so much trust into one person.

But he had promised to keep her safe, to keep her fom harms way. And sure enough he did.

When she was in danger, although sometimes he made it seem worse, he never let his emotions take over him.

He was calm. loving and there for her.

She could ask for nothing more...

Could she ?

She wanted him to love her, like really love her.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Why not leave now and save her self the heartbreak.

But why leave when she can stay and have wonderful adventures with the man she loved.

She watched him work on his beloved TARDIS, while she sat there lost in thought.

Had he noticed her...

Probably not.

He was an alien, could he read her thoughts, _NO_, hopefully not anyway.

She had loved him since she was 7, since the night a mad man and his broken box crushed her garden shed.

Since the night he had raided her Auntie Sharon's fridge.

Since the night he had left her, in the garden waiting for the return of her raggady Doctor.

Now she was 21 and still loved him more than ever.

She had always wanted to be inside the blue box, the blue box with the swimming pool in the libary at the age of 7, that had sounded like heaven.

She was now sat inside of it, like a dream come true, except when she was 7 all her friends wanted to be big Hollywood movie stars, Singers, Football players, she wanted to meet her Doctor.

"Amy ? " The Doctors voice interupted her thoughts

She looked up to see him less than a foot away from her, his piercing green eyes, his pink, soft lips so close she could almost kiss him.

He looked concerned, so she smiled.

He smiled back.

He wandered off, back to the center of the TARDIS.

Maybe he didn't know her aswell as she thought !.

Her smile wasn't that convincing was it ?

Make it seem like she had not a care in the world.

Or was he waiting for her to tell him her problems.

Knowing the Doctor it could be both of them.

She just wanted to kiss him, but after her last attempt she couldn't wouldn't put herself through that rejection again.

She wondered how he would feel if she left now,

Would he be ok with it, or would he beg her to stay.

She couldn't imagine him begging, but after their friendship had grown and they cared for each other she couldn't imagine him being ok with it either.

It was something that only time would tell.

She was Ameilia Pond, Amy Pond the girl with the fairytale name. Or Pond to him.

But she kept thinking had he given any of his other companions nicknames, or was she the only one.

Had every companion he had felt something towards him, after all they were placed in life threatening situations everyday, could it just be a human thing to want something more from him.

Then she heard it, the sound of the universe, or as River had said the brakes being left on.

She didn't care, it was a magnificant sound, _Magnificant, _how many times had the Doctor called her that. She now loved that word Magnificant.

She could never get tired of hearing him call her wonderful things.

She had also heard him call her, _His Amy_

That sounded even more better than anything Rory had ever called her.

She had to stop this, the Doctor didn't want her, he had made it clear on more that one occasion.

She had to stop thinking about him, maybe it would be the best thing for everyone if she left.

The Doctor wouldn't have to avoid her flirting.

Amy would get on with her life, not thinking about the man she couldn't have.

And Rory, dear old Rory. He would have his Amy back the girl he'd loved since he was little.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the TARDIS shook, more than it usually did.

She didn't say anything, she'd wait for him to tell her what was going on, she didn't want to sound clingy.

Maybe that worried him, did she want him worrying, yeah she did.

"Amy, we may have a small problem" The Doctor told her

_And here we go with him talking about space._

Half of the time she didn't listen, just nodding when he said a big word.

She wasn't as clever as he thought she was.

"Doctor" She interupted him.

He stopped talking

"Do you want me to leave ?" She asked still starring at nothing.

"What, I don't want you to leave, but I can't force you to stay so if you want to leave and go back to your normal life then you can but I don't really want you to go your fun and you keep me on my toes and..." He said taking a breath finally

"I like you around here" He said with his famous grin.

She didn't smile back, she wanted to but she was too focused on something.

"Ok" She simply stated, no emotion in her voice

"Do you want to leave ?" The Doctor asked

She didn't answer, she just walked over to where she had been sat before and took her seat again.

"Amy, the reason I try not to get close with my companions is that, with me they get hurt. And I can't stop that" He said stiting next to her.

_Maybe he knew what she was thinking all along _

She nodded. Him sitting so close to her made her feel uncomfortable. _He knew that._

"We've had _so _many great adventures together, But I understand if it's getting too much, I really do" He said with so much emotion in his voice.

He looked at her, he locked eyes with her brown mixing with green, he then moved her firery hair from her face and rested his forehead against hers.

She could feel his breath on her neck, it was warm.

He sighed, probably not knowing what to do next.

_If she kissed him, what would he do._

_If he kissed her, what would she do._

All she wanted was to be with him, Knowing that they were in it together.

She wanted all the small and simple things,

The feel of his touch against her lips

The feel of her hand in his.

To allow her hand to run through his hair.

But did he want this ? Did he want her ?

He whispered into her ear "Yes"

She was shocked, How did he... Could he hear her...?

But she had got the answer she wanted.

He moved his lips closer to hers and pressed them together,

It was gentle, but so powerful.

He pulled away.

She was dreaming, she had to be, he had told her this wouldn't work, they wouldn't work, that he was 886 years older than her. That he was an alien and she was human, She didn't need to go on.

Was this some elbarate plan to shut her up, make her forget about leaving, keep her here by believing she had a chance at this, at them.

"No" He whispered against her hair.

This was starting to get scary, how could he hear what she was thinking.

"The TARDIS" He simply whispered.

Now it made sense, well a bit anyway.

If he could hear her thougths, how long had he been listening to her.

She didn't want to know the answer.

She was hurt that she could keep nothing private, he was everywhere, he could sense when something was up my looking at her now, he was inside her mind.

But for some reason she didn't care.

_**First Story For Doctor Who**_

_**R&R Please...**_


End file.
